Revenge of the Geek
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Connor's life just seems so perfect right now, great job, respect and a gorgeous girlfriend at long last ... it's all just too good to be true. *spoilers for series 4 based on the ITV press release*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Set a little while after Connor and Abby return from the Cretaceous. Thanks to evenstar_estel for the plot bunny! *spoilers for series 4* taken from the ITV press release. I've taken a bit of artistic licence with Jess as we don't yet know what she'll be like**

* * *

Connor was feeling pretty damned pleased with himself. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander around the office – his office! Who'd have thought that geeky, awkward Connor Temple would have his own office and a team of specialists that answered to him!

He loved his new role at the ARC. This new collaboration between the government and whatever private enterprise Philip Burton worked for was excellent in his opinion. Now that the new girl, Jess, was manning the ADD most of the time, he was able to concentrate more on research and development – wow, didn't that sound important?! He finally felt like he was being respected and listened to. The new team were good at their respective jobs, but none of them had the experience that he and Abby had.

The thing Connor liked the most about his office was the window. It looked straight down into the lab where Abby spent most of her time, and he could quite happily sit there watching her all day. Occasionally she'd glance up and wave, sometimes beckoning him to come and join her. That was another thing that made him feel good about himself. Finally, after three years of barely being able to do anything more than goldfish impressions, he'd told her he loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything else. He'd been completely bowled over when she said she felt the same, and even now he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Yes, Connor Temple was finally going places. Good job, respect from his colleagues, and the most gorgeous girl that he knew was his girlfriend.

He glanced at his watch, just after 3pm: his turn to make coffee. He strolled into the kitchen and switched the kettle on, knowing Abby and Jess would be in shortly. Becker was already there, which came as no surprise to Connor. Whenever Jess was due her break, he'd be there, and it was pretty obvious the pair liked each other. He'd watched them dance around each other, flirting but missing the signals. Reminded him of the way he and Abby were before the Cretaceous.

"Hey Connor, did you get some biscuits?" Jess bounded in, then pinked up when she saw Becker there.

"Sorry, Jess. Meant to get some on the way in this morning, but Abby was running late." Connor grinned.

"That's it, blame me!" Abby said. She gave Connor a soft kiss on his lips. "I believe it was you that slept through the alarm."

"I have half a packet of biscuits you can have. Just replace them tomorrow." Becker said. He gave Jess the packet, making her blush from her neck upwards. Connor rolled his eyes, why did Becker have to be so bloody perfect all the time? Abby shot him a look.

"So, does anyone have plans for the weekend?" Jess said, as Connor handed out the coffee.

"Yeah, Connor and I are spending the weekend at his mum's." Abby said,

"Getting serious then eh?" Becker said. The look on his face was almost mocking. Becker had been the only one who hadn't seemed pleased when Connor and Abby got together. He'd commented that it took being the only man on earth for Abby to notice him. She'd given him a piece of her mind for that, and no more was said, but Connor still couldn't help thinking Becker didn't think they'd last.

Connor hadn't thought of it as 'getting serious'. He just wanted Abby to meet his mum, and now seemed like the right time. Abby squeezed his hand. "Maybe it is." She said, with a glint in her eye. That wiped the sneer of Becker's face.

"I think that's sweet!" Jess said. Becker rolled his eyes and left the room. "What is his problem?" Jess said to Abby.

"Don't mind him, Jess. He's just jealous because Connor's got a girlfriend and he hasn't." Abby laughed. It was Connor's turn to blush. There was no way Becker was jealous of him, not in a million years, but it did make him feel good.

Connor was rather nervous at how well Abby and his mum seemed to be getting on. The family photo albums were already out, and Abby was giggling over all his baby photos. There was also a lot of whispering going on, and Connor couldn't help but be suspicious. Eventually, Abby asked to use the bathroom, and Connor looked at his mum.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

"She seems lovely, Connor. Beautiful eyes, you can tell a lot about someone from their eyes. She's hopelessly in love with you, I can see it, and who can blame her?" Mrs Temple smiled at her son. "We did worry about you for a while you know, shutting yourself in your room on that computer all the time."

"Yeah, well that's all behind me now. I don't need to hide away like I used to." He grinned.

"Well, if this is what Abby has done to you, then I hope she plans to stay around for good." She changed the topic because she heard the bathroom creak, and Abby making her way down the stairs. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I thought I'd take Abby to that little pub by the canal. Why don't you join us, mum? We could even have dinner there, save you having to cook." He said.

"That does sound lovely, are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"Mrs Temple, it's you we came to see, of course you wouldn't be intruding! Its not every day Connor offers to buy dinner so make the most of it!" Abby said.

"I never said I was paying!" Connor protested.

So, later that evening, the three of them had dinner at "The Barge", gazing out as the sun set, the orange glow reflecting in the water. It really couldn't get more perfect. "I'm going to get a taxi and go home I think sweetheart." Connor's mum said. "You two stay, make the most of your weekend off. Thanks for dinner, and I'll see you both in the morning." She kissed them both, and just as was leaving she said "There's a clean towel for Abby in your room, and I'll bring the spare duvet down for you and leave it on the sofa."

Connor cringed and looked at Abby's face. He could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Mum's a bit old fashioned." He said in explanation. "As long as I make sure I'm on the sofa when she gets up, we'll be OK."

Abby went over to the bar to get more drinks. As she waited to be served, she saw three men go over to Connor and start talking to him. At first, she thought they must be old friends of his, so she hesitated for a moment. It was soon obvious from Connor's body language that he was very uncomfortable, and she saw an expression on his face she hadn't seen for a while. Whoever the three men were, Connor didn't want them there.

"Here you go." Abby said, walking over with a purpose and handing him his pint. She slid herself into her seat next to Connor. She noticed he was very tense.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend, Shirley?" one of the men said.

"This is Abby, Abby this is Scott, Cookie and Webster." Connor muttered.

"So, Abby." The guy called Webster said. "What's a gorgeous little thing like you doing with geek boy?"

Abby glared at them, then looked at Connor. Why was he letting them call him names like that? "His name is Connor." She said. "And its none of your business."

"Oh, she's a feisty one, Shirley. Where did you find her? Didn't know you could get English ones on the internet, thought they were all Russians or Thais." Cookie said. He put his hand on Abby's knee. She firmly removed it, and looked at Connor again.

"Maybe we should go?" Abby said.

"What, already? We've only just started! We could play with you all night, Abby!" Webster said, blowing kisses in her direction. Connor finally reacted, banging his fist on the table. "Easy now, Shirley, we're just being friendly, no harm done."

"Let's leave them to it." Scott said. "Shirley obviously wants to keep Abby all to himself." The three of them stood up, and moved over to the pool table at the far end of the bar. Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Friends of yours?" Abby said. She hadn't seen Connor like this since she'd first started living with him. He used to think he had to compete with Stephen all the time, then got depressed because he felt he could never measure up.

"Hardly." He said. His head was down, staring at his half drunk pint. "Just some idiots I used to go to school with."

"Have they always been that pleasant?" Connor just nodded. "I don't get it, why did they call you Shirley?"

"They all used to call me that at school. Shirley Temple. Hilarious eh?" Abby took his hand.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

He nodded, and downed the rest of his pint. "I'll just use the bathroom first eh. You finish your drink." He stood up and Abby watched him disappear through the door to the gents toilets. She was actually feeling a little guilty. At school, she'd been the bully. Most of the kids in her year were scared of her. Looking at Connor now, she wondered what would happen if she were to meet one of her victims in a pub.

Connor was in the toilets when he heard someone else come in. He heard the scuffing of feet on the tiled floor but thought no more about it. He came out and started to wash his hands, then looked up in the mirror and saw Cookie, Scott and Webster standing behind him.

Suddenly he was back in Year 9. His heart pounding and sweat forming across his brow. What those boys did to him back then had scared the crap out of him so much, he refused to go back to school for two weeks. He'd tried to fight back, but it just made it worse, so when he returned to school, he just let it happen. He let them do whatever they wanted to him because it was easier that way.

Scott grabbed a handful of his hair. "What's up Shirley? You too good for us now that you've got a job in the city and a pretty girlfriend?"

"No." Connor managed to mutter. Then it started, just like in Year 9. A knee in his back knocked the wind out of him, a punch to the stomach almost made him sick, and then he slumped to the floor. He closed his eyes and decided it was easier to just let it happen. They wanted to see him get angry, to lash out at them so they could laugh at his feeble attempts at punching. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He curled himself into a ball, his hands covering his head. When he was certain they'd gone, he allowed himself to cry.

Abby was waiting at the table, glancing at her watch. Connor had been gone too long and she was concerned. She thought about asking the barman to go into the gents and check he was OK, then she saw Scott, Webster and Cookie come out. They laughed at her as they passed and walked out of the bar. Something was wrong. She didn't care that it was the gents toilets, she ran in.

Connor was curled up in the middle of the floor, and she could tell from the way his body was shaking that he was crying. "Connor!" she knelt beside him, putting her arms around him. He tried to shrug her off, but she wasn't having any of it. "What did they do to you? Look at me Connor!" She tried to get him to uncurl so she could get a look at him, but he refused to move. She had to try another tactic.

"OK, if you won't tell me, I'll ask them. Give them a dose of their own medicine!" she stood up and began to walk toward the door. She would have gone after them, and taken on all three in one go, such was her anger right now.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Abby!" Connor growled angrily. He had lifted his head. Abby gasped. His face was bruised and blood was pouring from his nose. She grabbed a roll of tissue from one of the cubicles and knelt beside him, pulling some of the sheets off to dab his face. He snatched the roll angrily from her.

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself." He snapped.

"Of course you are, that's why you're sitting on the floor of the men's toilets with a bloody nose and a face full of bruises!" she shouted back at him. "Stop being so bloody stubborn and let me help you."

"I don't want your help. Just leave me alone and I'll be fine in a minute."

"Ok, if that's how you want it to be." She stood up. "I'll be waiting for you outside when you're ready." She couldn't believe he was being like this.

Connor was trying to stop crying, but his entire body hurt. He felt humiliated, why had he ever thought he could be something? He was a pathetic loser, and he had just been fooling himself and Abby that he could be anything else. Sooner or later, Abby would have realised anyway, he just hated that she had to find out in this way.

He tried to uncurl himself to stand up, but the pain was too much. He let out a pained cry, and he saw Abby turn around to look at him. He didn't want her to see him like this and he yelled at her to go away. Her face crumpled, and he knew he had hurt her. Great, now he could add "stupid bastard" to his list of crimes. She would hate him now, and he wouldn't blame her for walking away and never coming back. She deserved better than him. He moved again, and the pain was so bad, so intense, he felt his stomach retch as he threw up, and then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Possible series 4 spoiler in the character Jess, and also some specific events in certain episodes are referred to (namely series 1 episodes 3 and 4, series 2 episodes 4 and 6, series 3 episodes 3 and 8)**

**After the attack, Connor is on a major downer on himself - Can Abby convince him he's not the loser he thinks he is?**

* * *

"Oooooowwwwww!!!!" Connor woke up in his hospital bed and tried to roll over. Every inch of his body hurt. A lot. He hadn't hurt this much since falling out of the tree in the Cretaceous.

"Hi sweetheart. Don't try to move, I'll help you."

"Mum?" For a moment, he was confused. Then the horrible memories of last night came back to him. He was hurting because he'd taken a beating.

"Which way do you want to move?" Mrs Temple said.

"Help me sit up, please." He said. Moments later, he was sitting up and his mum was propping him up with the pillows. "Don't make a fuss, mum. I'm OK."

"You're not OK, Connor." She said. "You let those thugs hurt you again, after all this time, after everything you said yesterday afternoon about those days being behind you!" she was frowning at him, but stroking his hair tenderly. Connor didn't speak. "Connor, I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be, mum. I'm sorry. I just want to forget about this."

"Well it's not just going to go away, Connor. Not this time. Abby and I won't let it. That poor girl phoned me in tears last night, she's been here all night, worried sick about you. She's down at the police station now giving a statement."

"What? She went to the police?" he was trying to get out of bed. "I don't want the police involved in this. I have to stop her."

"You're staying there, Connor. Abby's done the most sensible thing we could do right now. Those thugs have gotten away with this for too long, it's time someone did something about it. They've put you in hospital this time, what happens next time? Will it be your grave they're digging?" she was starting to cry.

Connor slumped back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. He was angry with himself, angry with Abby – why did she always have to fight his battles for him? He could hear his mum's sobs, just like all those years ago. At least then he could go and escape to his bedroom and switch on his computer. He knew where he stood with that, and his beloved dinosaur database. He reached out and held her hand to try and reassure her that he was OK.

"I'm going to find the nurse, let them know you're awake." She said, getting off the bed. "Maybe a few minutes to yourself is what you need."

The nurse brought a doctor with her, and Connor allowed them to examine him. He only said "yes" or "no" in response to their questions. He felt completely deflated. How could he face anyone like this? Especially Abby.

"You seem fine, no broken bones, no concussion… you're a lucky man." The doctor said. "As long as you take it easy for it a few days, I don't see any reason why you can't go home."

"Thank you doctor, that's great, isn't it Connor?" Mrs Temple said, smiling. Connor just nodded.

"I'll give your mum a prescription for some painkillers for you. Your clothes are in the cupboard at the side of the bed." The doctor said. "Oh, and I understand there may be police involvement? I'll give you my contact details just in case the police need details of my examination of him." He handed Mrs Temple some papers and left.

"Can I get the prescription here?" she asked the nurse.

"Yes, the pharmacy is on the ground floor."

"OK, Connor. I'll go and get this for you, then ring Abby to come and get us. You get yourself dressed and I'll be back up for you in a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later, he was sat in the back seat of Abby's car in silence. She'd tried to hug him when she arrived, but he pushed her away, saying his ribs hurt too much. He could see her fighting tears, but she didn't say anything. She just got into the driver's seat and drove away.

"What did the police say, Abby?" Mrs Temple asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not much really. Just took my statement, but as I didn't actually witness the attack, there isn't much they can do. They want to speak to Connor when he's up to it, and if he wants to press charges …"

"I just want to forget this." Connor snapped. "You shouldn't have gone to the police, Abby!"

"Don't take this out on Abby!" his mum said. "She's only trying to help because she cares." She could see Abby struggling to hold back her tears. "He'll come round sweetie. We'll talk about this at home where we all feel a little more relaxed."

Abby nodded. "Yeah." She said, not quite convinced.

They let Connor sleep for a couple of hours, Mrs Temple made several cups of tea and Abby felt obliged to drink them, even though she only usually drank coffee. When she got to her third cup, Abby had to ask something.

"Those guys, they used to bully him at school?"

"Yes. Made his life a misery, especially after his dad died. I got a phonecall one day to come and collect him from school. He said he'd slipped on some water in the toilets, but I didn't believe him. Turned out those boys had cornered him and tried to drown him by flushing his head in the toilet bowl, then when he tried to retaliate, they kicked and punched him. One of the older boys found him later, locked in a cubicle crying and went to get a teacher." Abby felt a lump in her throat. Poor Connor! No wonder he always lacked self esteem whenever he was out of his comfort zone.

"He seemed so happy yesterday when he arrived with you. Almost like a different person. It was wonderful to see, but I think this might have set him back."

"I won't let that happen, Mary. I promise you." Abby took her hand. "He's just a bit grumpy at the moment because he's in pain, and probably a little embarrassed that this happened on a weekend when he wanted me to meet you and for everything to be perfect."

Mrs Temple hugged Abby. "You're the best thing that's happened to him, Abby."

There were sounds coming from upstairs, Connor was stirring. "I'll go and see if he needs anything." Abby said.

She made her way up the stairs slowly, not quite sure what she'd find. He had pushed her away last night, and had done the same when she tried to hug him at the hospital. She poked her head around the door. "Is it OK if I come in?" She didn't wait for his answer. She sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair. "How you feeling?"

"Painkillers seem to have kicked in at last." He muttered. He couldn't look her in the eyes. How could she even stand to be in the same room as him?

Abby wanted to kiss him, hug him, and stop him from hurting, but everywhere she looked there were bruises. Even his top lip looked swollen and painful. She kissed the top of his head instead, pulling him towards her chest. "Conn." She whispered. "It's OK to feel like this you know."

He pulled away. "You don't have to say that just to be polite you know. I'm a pathetic loser, always have been and always will be."

"Don't say that, Connor. You're not pathetic and you're not a loser. That could have happened to anyone." She tried to turn his face to look at her, but he was resisting.

"No it couldn't. It wouldn't have happened to Becker. It wouldn't have happened to Stephen."

"Is this what all this is about? Comparing yourself with them again and deciding you're not good enough?" Abby had been here with Connor before. She thought he'd gone past all that, especially since they'd got together properly. "Do you really want to be like them?"

"Let's face it, Abby. I'm a joke. The computer geek. In fact, I don't know why you're with me. You'd be better off with someone like Becker who can look after you properly."

"Stop that right now, Connor!" she said. "After everything we've been through together, you still have doubts about your abilities and the way I feel about you? It's not a gun toting meat head that I want looking after me, I'm capable of looking after myself in that way. I want a kind, caring, loving, intelligent, sexy guy that makes me feel like I'm the centre of their universe … and that's you Connor."

He turned his back to her. "Just leave me alone, Abby."

Abby was hurting. "OK. If that's what you want, I'll go. But don't think you can just push me away and that's it because I won't give up." She stroked his shoulder and kissed it. "I love you Connor Temple, and don't you ever forget that."

Connor waited until he heard the bedroom door click shut, then began to cry. "I love you too, Abby."

Connor stayed at his mum's for two more days, whilst Abby had to go back to work. She simply told everyone else that Connor had been attacked whilst they were out for the evening. Even Becker was concerned – "Get me the addresses of those guys, I'll send a couple of the boys round to scare them a little."

"Connor just wants this to be swept under the carpet. He told the police he didn't want to press charges." Abby said. She had tried to change his mind, telling him those scumbags deserved everything they got, but he wouldn't listen. She did understand, in a way, and had to respect his decision.

When he came home, she thought she could get him back on track. She cooked his favourite dinner, ran him a bubble bath, then got ready to tuck him into bed and hold him, maybe even make love if he wasn't hurting too much. But he pushed her away, and instead of going to their bed, he went upstairs to his old room and slept there.

After two more days of sleeping alone, being shut out and ignored, Abby snapped. It was time she took control of this situation and tried to convince Connor he was not pathetic and worthless. She spent over an hour pulling out various files and reports from all the anomalies they had been to, then made her way into Connor's office. She pushed her way in, without knocking, and slammed the files on his desk.

"We need to talk." She said, a defiant look on her face. "I am not letting you give up without a fight, Connor. You are worth a million of those other guys, and I'm going to prove it to you." She closed the door, then went back over to the desk.

"What's all this, Abby?" Connor sighed. "I really don't have…"

"You're going to listen, and look, and start believing in yourself again." Abby shouted. Connor knew better than to argue against Abby, so he slumped back in his chair.

"OK, I'm listening." He said.

"Good." Abby opened the first file and shoved it under Connor's nose. "Mosasaur attack. We were collecting water samples for Cutter and it began to circle us and chased us onto the river bank. We would have been eaten alive but someone fought it off."

Connor blinked. If he really thought about it, how stupid was it to try and fend off that Mosasaur with just a little wooden oar?

Then Abby threw another file at him. "Parasites, and dodos. Tom turns violent and probably would have killed me. The soldiers are about to shoot him, but someone steps between them, seeing the human being still inside and stays with him until he dies." She knew that would hit him hard.

Connor bit his lip and blinked again, this time finding tears in his eyes. He made eye contact with Abby properly for the first time in days, watching her as she picked up the next file. Her hands were shaking, and he noticed a tear fall down her cheek.

"Mer creature from the future. Not only did someone bravely stop me from falling to my certain death, but he also declared his love for me."

By now, Connor's tears were falling like a river down his cheeks. He was shaking as Abby handed him the open file. That had been a particularly painful time for him, and the handwritten scrawl of Cutter didn't even begin to tell the whole story.

Then Abby began to throw more files at him. "Who stayed with Cutter to diffuse the bomb under the car? Who ran back into the burning ARC to try and rescue Cutter? Who has put himself out there as bait to lure a creature away on more than one occasion? Who got Rex back after my stupid brother gambled him away but kept it quiet so I wouldn't be hurt? Who lived with me in the Cretaceous for six months, making sure we had shelter, food and weapons to survive? I'll tell you who Connor… it was you! All of it was you!" She stared at Connor, trying to work out if she'd got through to him. Her heart was pounding. "If, after you've read all that, you still think you're a pathetic loser, then …" she walked away. She had done all she could. If that didn't work then she didn't know what would.

She made her way down the corridor towards the stairs that would take her back down to her lab. "Abby!!!!" Connor yelled after her. She stopped. Jess had heard the shout and was running up the stairs towards her.

"Is everything OK?" she said. Abby was crying, and had slumped down on the top stair. Jess put her arm around her shoulder.

"Abby!" Connor yelled again, closer this time. He turned the corner and saw Jess and Abby sitting on the stair. "Abby." He said, in a calmer, quieter voice. "I've been a complete idiot."

Jess knew when to make herself scarce. "You know where I am, Abby, if you need to talk." She smiled, and looked at Connor. He smiled at her through his tears and watched her walk back down the stairs. Then he sat beside Abby.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"When are you going to start really believing in yourself, Connor? When are you going to realise that it's not some meat head I fell in love with, but the guy that did all those wonderful things, and still managed to keep a smile and a sense of humour?" Abby took his hand.

"I don't deserve you, Abby." Connor whispered.

"No, it's me that doesn't deserve you." Abby replied, kissing his lips softly. Connor's arms folded around her and she felt him relax. He deepened the kiss, realising just how much he had missed this over the last few days.

"Abs?" he said.

"Mm?" Abby replied, kissing him again.

"I love you."

"I know." Abby sighed. Maybe she could persuade him to do something about the three thugs. "Why don't you go and give a statement to the police?"

"No Abby. I don't want all that. They'd probably just get a warning anyway and then they'd be out there doing exactly the same again." He tangled his fingers into Abby's, feeling comforted by her touch. She kissed his forehead. "But I'm not going to let them get away with it completely."

"Oh?" Abby said. "You're not going to do something stupid are you?" she had visions of him running at the three guys with a handmade spear like he did when he was hunting for dinner in the Cretaceous. It was acceptable, necessary, behaviour there – but if he did that here, they'd have him in a mental institution as quick as you can say velociraptor.

"Well, it might be a bit on the stupid side, but it's going to be very satisfying." He said. His eyes were sparkling and his dimple appeared in his cheek as he smiled at Abby.

"Connor…" Abby was delighted to see a glimmer of her Connor again, but she was also a little concerned about what he had planned.

"Don't worry, no-ones going to get hurt, just a bit … scared. This is revenge but Connor Temple style!" he was on his feet and practically running down the corridor towards his office. Abby went after him. She had no idea what he meant by "revenge Connor Temple style" but she had an awful feeling it was going to involve her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for Connor's plan to be put into action ... beware of the Geek with a computer, a few gadgets and access to terrifying creatures from the past!**

* * *

"We are going to be in so much trouble with Lester if he finds out what we're doing!" Abby hissed. They were sitting outside "The Barge", the pub near Connor's mum's house and the scene of his attack two week ago.

"Abby, what is my new job title? I'm 'Head of Research and Development' now. That's what we're doing. I'm doing some research on using the anomaly openers so I can develop my own version of it." Connor grinned. "That's what my official report will say, and I will also say you came along just in case we encountered a creature and it needed tranquilising."

"Got it all worked out, haven't you?" Abby said. "You do realise that, the second you open an anomaly, the alarm at the ARC will sound and Becker's men will be here like a shot."

"Got that covered too. There's going to be a power cut at the ARC just after 2pm, and when Jess manages to get the ADD back online, we'll have already closed the anomaly and no-one need ever know."

"A power cut?"

"Yep. Jess knows her stuff. Nice kid." Connor was glancing at his watch.

"I can't believe you're corrupting the new girl already, Connor!" Abby gave him a shove. "So, what is this plan of yours exactly?"

"Wait and see."

"You have thought this through properly, haven't you?" Abby knew Connor too well, and how his plans had a habit of not quite going to plan.

"Well…"

Abby rolled her eyes. Great. Not only would they get into trouble for taking ARC property without the proper clearance, they would probably end up way out of their depth and have to call in back up. He was setting up his laptop and connecting the Anomaly opener to it. Then he rang someone on his mobile.

"Jess, are you ready? … OK, I'm just sending you our co-ordinates now." He tapped away on the keyboard. "Got it? Right, I need you to search for an anomaly location close by."

"Connor?" Abby said.

"Shush a minute, Abby! … OK, yes that's great sweetheart, that's only about 200 metres from here. Any idea what period it opens to? … Cretaceous? That's perfect. Jess, I owe you one big time! Remember, trip the power at two minutes past and give us thirty minutes… yeah, hehehehe… catch you later!"

"Are you flirting with her?!" Abby said.

"No … not really…" Connor blushed. Apart from Abby, Jess was probably the only girl he could really talk to. She spoke his language. Abby stroked his shoulder and kissed his cheek, just to remind him she was there. "We're almost set. Just need our three friends to put in an appearance now."

Almost on cue, Abby glanced down the street and saw three figures approaching. She recognised them straight away. "Here goes, Conn. Hope you're ready!" she took a deep breath. She knew Connor had to stand on his own two feet here if he was going to finally rid himself of the demons of his childhood, but she was prepared to have to step up and help him.

"Hey look, it's Shirley and his little girlfriend!" Webster said.

"Geek boy's brought his computer out to play too. Nice little threesome going on here!" Scott said. He slid himself onto the picnic bench next to Abby and stroked her thigh. "How about you come and play with a real man?"

Abby slapped him, and he grinned at her. "Take your hand off me, or I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" Abby hissed at him.

"Easy, blondie!" Scott backed away. "Friendly sort, your girlfriend." He said to Connor.

Connor took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. Three minutes past, Jess would have turned off the power at the ARC now. This was it, time to put his plan into action. He disconnected the anomaly opener from his laptop and stood up. "Excuse me a moment, there's something I need to do." He strolled a little further down the street and held the device in the air.

"Geek boy's finally lost it!" laughed Cookie. Scott and Webster laughed too. Their faces changed a moment later when a huge glowing sphere appeared in front of Connor. Abby's heart began to race, she'd heard Connor say the anomaly would open into the Cretaceous. She knew only too well what might come through, and whilst they could pretty much handle anything, it could very easily get out of hand and they'd have creatures running rampant through the street.

"What the hell is that?" Scott shouted. The three guys all went over to Connor. Connor was grinning from ear to ear, he could see movement from inside the anomaly and knew something was about to happen. He stepped aside to allow whatever was coming through easy access. Two large creatures, about the size of a small bus, lumbered through. Their backs were covered in thick plates and spikes ran down the full length. Their heads were horned and their club-like tails swished from side to side. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. Although terrifying looking, he recognised them as Anklosaurus, herbivores. He glanced over at Abby, she was looking a little more relaxed too.

Scott, Cookie and Webster were all looking at each other. "It's some kind of computer trick isn't it?" Cookie said. "That thing in his hand is one of them video projector thingys."

"No computer tricks." Connor said. He went over and patted one of the creatures. The mouths of the three bullies fell open. A car came past and beeped it's horn, scaring the two creatures. They began to run straight towards Scott, Cookie and Webster, making a terrifying snorting noise.

"RUN!!!" Webster yelled, and he and Cookie headed towards the pub. Scott was frozen to the spot in fear. "SCOTT!!!"

Abby noticed Connor reaching into his pocket and take out his mobile phone. He held it up… was he filming this?! Scott was backing away, his eyes wide in fear and Connor was close by, capturing it all.

"C…c..c…Connor… whatever you did … make it go away!" Scott was saying.

"Are you scared?" Connor said. Scott nodded. "Oh dear. Poor little Scott. Now you know how it feels."

"Get it away from me!" he whimpered.

Cookie and Webster were hiding behind a wall, breathing hard. The second creature had stopped and was turning its head towards them. Then it began to walk towards them.

"Connor!!!!" Cookie yelled. The Anklosaurus had both of them pinned against the wall. From her seat, Abby could see they were both crying and shaking in fear. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help smiling. She took out her own phone, and also began filming. She didn't know what Connor intended doing with the footage, but if it helped him then she was happy to do it.

"Abby… help us!!" Webster whimpered.

"Why would I help you? Who was helping Connor when the three of you jumped him in the toilets and beat the crap out of him?" Abby spat. She walked away and went towards Connor. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh yes! Those creatures are brilliant aren't they?"

"It's time to end it though eh? You've had your fun, and you've made your point. Let's get them back where they belong." Abby said, stroking Connor's arm. He pouted, but knew Abby was right. "Come on, time to rescue them and be a hero."

Connor went over to Scott. There was a very distinctive smell coming from him. "Scott … had a little accident have we?" This was better than Connor had hoped for. Scott couldn't speak or move. "The question is, do I help you or do I leave you here at the mercy of these creatures?"

"You have to help us, Connor!" he muttered.

"Do I? Why? You three made my life a misery. I don't owe you anything. In fact, I probably should just go home, I need a coffee." Connor turned and began to walk away.

"Connor!!! … I'm sorry! I'm sorry we did all those things to you!" Scott shouted after him.

"Not enough!" Connor said.

Webster and Cookie also began shouting. "Look, Connor … we're sorry! You have to help us before these things eat us!"

"OK. I'll get rid of them. Just stay there and don't make any sudden movements. Abby, can you help me?" Connor sprang into action with a little more energy than was actually necessary. He was putting on a show really. All it would take to get these creatures back through the anomaly would be a few hard kicks to force them back the way they had come, but that wouldn't look quite so impressive.

Abby followed Connor's lead and helped him turn the creatures around. They were already heading towards the anomaly of their own will, but Connor added a few flourishes and yells in. "Abby, do you have your gun ready? Might need it."

Abby pulled out her tranquiliser gun and heard Cookie, Webster and Scott gasp. "It's all loaded and ready to go, Conn." She said.

With a final shove, the two dinosaurs disappeared through the anomaly and there was visible relief all round.

"Jeez, I thought I was a goner there!" Scott said.

"So I can smell." Connor said, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, about that. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. All it would take is a few clicks on the computer and these videos will be on youtube and facebook for everyone to see." Connor said. "In fact, I could do it now. My laptop is set up to the internet on a wireless connection." He went over to the table where he had left the laptop.

"Let's not be hasty, eh … mate? I'm sure we can come to some agreement." Scott said.

"OK, here's the deal." Connor said. "This video footage remains as a bit of private entertainment for Abby and myself for as long as you guys keep quiet. If you breathe a word of any of this, or even think about putting me or someone else through the misery you have done in the past … then this is distributed to everyone you know within minutes."

"I knew you were a reasonable man." Cookie said. He held out his hand to shake Connor's.

"Just get out of my sight!" Connor spat. The three looked at each other and ran. Abby and Connor watched them disappear down the street.

"You are an evil man, Connor Temple!" Abby laughed. She wrapped her arm around his waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "Feel good?"

"Yes. That was … satisfying." He nodded. "And we've got 10 minutes before Jess puts the ADD back online … what do you say to paying a little visit back to the Cretaceous, just for old times sake?"

"Conn, the chances of it being anywhere near the same time we were in are …"

"I know … but I'd just like to feel that air on my face again." He took Abby's hand and they both stepped through the anomaly…

Connor inhaled deeply and grinned at Abby. He looked around him, it all looked so familiar, almost comforting. Even though it had been a pretty horrific time, it had also been a good time. He pulled Abby to him and kissed her. She returned his kiss, allowing his tongue to wrestle against hers as their limbs entwined. "Feel familiar?" Connor whispered.

"Like home." Abby whispered back. She rested her head against his chest, lost in memories of a less complicated time. After a few more minutes, she took Connor's hand. "We should go back."

"Yeah." Connor said. He took one last look around him, then led Abby back through the anomaly. He held up the device and closed it behind them. "Better call Jess, tell her she's OK to put the ADD back online." He rang Jess, whilst Abby began to pack away the laptop.

As they walked back to Abby's car, Abby said "Conn, remind me to never make an enemy out of you." They both laughed and got into the car. Abby couldn't help smiling. She had Connor back, and maybe after today, he would finally believe in himself.


End file.
